Printed publications may be made available for sale to consumers at various times. For example, a new comic book in a particular series might become available on a weekly or monthly basis. Moreover, different publication series typically become available on different schedules (e.g., on different days of the week or different dates in the month). As a result, it can be difficult for a consumer to remember or otherwise be aware that a new publication is available, especially when he or she is potentially interested in a substantial number of different publication series.
Moreover, a consumer may be interested in new publications that are written by a particular author, that were drawn by his or her favorite illustrator, and/or that feature a particular character (e.g., a villain). All of these factors can make it more difficult for the consumer to be aware when publications of interest become available. Further, even if a consumer is aware that a new publication of interest is available, he or she might not know where the publication is sold (e.g., when he or she is traveling in an unfamiliar town). In addition, there might be no simple way for the consumer to contact one or more retail locations (e.g., to ask whether or not a particular comic book is currently in stock).
Accordingly, methods and mechanisms to efficiently and automatically transmit consumer notifications associated with printed publication retail locations may be provided by some embodiments herein.